Spar: Ari vs Hairen
Mission Name Sparring match between Ari and Hairen Mission Rank None Mission Details Only basic weapons and academy jutsu are allowed in this spar. Academy Jutsu Allowed Are Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Jutsu, and Genjutsu will not be used due to their uselessness within this fight, and are unacceptable due to the fact that the sealing Jutsu will not be able to be used in this case, nor will genjutsu since you have to learn a genjutsu later on in order it to follow under the genjutsu classification. (Agreed upon from both Andy and Sanctum) Mission Precautions None Approved By: Doctor Haruno Due Date None Mission Summary This is a spar between Ari and Hairen as requested by Nakara Haruno, their Sensei. The spar will end when one gives up, or is completely unable to fight any longer. Killing is not allowed under no circumstances. This spar will take place between a local hot spring, and a nearby waterfall. Missing Log Sanctum: .::Hairen wake up at his usual time of 8 am. It was a special day, and one he was looking forward to. He was scheduled to face off against his team mate, Ari, in a one on one spar. The only thing they could use was their normal weaponry gear, and only basic Jutsu they learned at the academy. This only included four usable Jutsu. Everything else between them was basic hand to hand Taijutsu. Hairen was pumped to see what Ari was capable of. Unlike his counterpart, Hairen had been trained in hand to hand for some time while in the academy. Well, to put it another way, he was trained outside of the academy by his parents on the days he was not at the academy. His fighting skills were pretty good considering his age, but he was far from the best, at least that is what Hairen was pretty sure of. Hairen didn’t know who besides him had trained like he did, or who was naturally talented in hand to hand. In either case, he would not worry about them. He had his partner to spar against today, and what a great match this would be. He was so excited. Their meeting time was not until around 10 am, so Hairen could take his time getting to the location provided to them to meet at. Hairen got all of his morning tasks done before making doubly sure all of his weapons were in his pouch and ready to go. He rehearsed the Jutsu he was allowed to use so he could keep them in mind during the spar. Hairen walked out of his door, and headed out to the location designated on the map of where he was to meet up with Ari. However, before that, Hairen stopped at Ichiraku Ramen and got 2 to-go orders of their best Ramen, paid, and sealed them in his “Food” scroll and sealed that scroll in his “Supplies” scroll. He put that into his back seal holster on his belt, and then darted off to the main location. He didn’t use his Body Flicker, he wanted to reserve as much Chakra as possible before the spar. He was sure Ari was going to do the same. Hairen reached the location designated, and he took a mental note of where he was. He was about 5 minutes from the center of the village, and was by the local waterfall that was a quarter mile down from the hot spring that they were given as their war zone. He had arrived at 9:05 am. He had some time before Ari got there, so he casually walked over to the waterfall. He pulled out his “Supplies” scroll, and released a couple of water canisters so that he and Ari could drink during their time out here. He sealed them back away until Ari arrived and he could let him borrow the canister. For now, he sat by the waterfall, let the mist from the landing water pelt his skin and dampen his hair as he meditated and focused his mind.::. Andikins: {AJ} Ari Junrei woke up around 8:30 in the morning to the sound of a squirrel scratching at his window to get inside from the cold. Ari sighed and rolled out of bed, remembering he had another thing to do today with one of his teammates as per his sensei's orders. First thing after getting out of bed, Ari put out some toasted nuts for the squirrel as he liked to do in the winter time for them. After feeding the squirrels, he grabbed a knit cap and put it over his bed head hair, not bothering to comb it thoroughly because his hat usually made it look like he had constant bed head. Grabbing a long sleeve shirt, thicker than average pants and a warm coat, Ari got dressed in all of his clothing and close toed shoes to protect himself from the snow. He grabbed his goggles welded together with his neckband and put them on over his eyes to protect them from the biting cold wind. Ari picked up his pouches of explosive tags, Kunai and his slingshot, as well as his explosive minerals, though he was told he could not do any of his normal Justus. Ari left his home and made for the waterfall where it was agreed upon that they would be sparring together nearby. Ari had grabbed a few warm biscuits with jam or honey filling for his teammate and himself to enjoy eating first. Ari waved to Hairen when he saw him in view, "Hairen! You eat yet?! I got a treat for us to have before we spar. If you have, I am eating before we do anything, I am starved!" Ari walked up and sat down near Hairen, taking out a cloth napkin to grab the biscuits with and offered one to Hairen while he started enjoying one of the honey filled ones, "Come on, try one! My mom made these special." {AJ} Sanctum: .::Hairen looked behind himself, and noticed Ari, he stood up and smiled, waving back at him in mirrored greeting. “Nah, I haven’t eaten yet. I did buy some ramen from Ichiraku before I came for later in the day. I am sure we will need a break, and if not, we have a kick ass meal to celebrate the spar itself. But yeah, I will try one.” Hairen smiled and took a jam filled one, and sat back down. He ate it slowly so he could savor it. “These are pretty good. Compliments to the chef.” Hairen said smiling, the wind kicking up on this beautiful sunny day. The temperature was warmer than normal, but still a bit chilly. He finished it, and then pulled out his “supplies” scroll. Hairen unsealed a small container, and then his alternate water canister he brought for Ari. “Here man. This canister has water from this stream so in case one of us gets dehydrated, we can replenish for a short break. I want us to be at our peek for this.” He said smiling before drinking out of the mysterious container a liquid he did not disclose. He only took a sip, and then tightened the lid back on and quickly resealed it back into the scroll. “Alright, whenever you are ready, we can begin this thing.” Hairen said as he stood up and began to stretch in preparation for the battle. Hairen walked about 50 steps along the river side, and then about-faced, turning to face Ari. “How about we start this off with basic Taijutsu and go from there. How does that strike you?” Hairen said as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. His left leg was forward, as well as his left forward facing palm. His feet were shoulder length apart, with his right leg out and his right hand in a fist by his waist. His feet were adjusted from left in front and right in back for added balance. Hairen had a great sense of gravity, and balance as well. He also had a great perspective of relative direction, so he could tell with his eyes closed which way was up just by using his other senses. He smirked and awaited Ari’s reply to his inquiry.::. Andikins: {AJ} After eating a single biscuit, Ari took the canister of water that his teammate had offered, gladly opening it up and drinking some of the water down before turning on another of the biscuits, standing up with it in his mouth, scratching the back of his head. Ari spoke with the biscuit in his mouth, "Hmmm? Meady? Nof, noff yef." He gulped down the bite and held the biscuit in his hand, clearing his throat, "Sorry, I meant no, not yet, let me just finish this other biscuit." Ari was finishing up the other biscuit and taking the last one that Hairen had not had. This one was special, it had some sausage inside of it which Ari went at like he had not eaten in a couple of weeks. As soon as he was done with the biscuit, he sighed happily with both eyes closed, opening one with a grin and ran for Hairen suddenly. "Sounds good to me!" When Ari was in range, he threw a side winding punch from the left, aimed to punch Hairen in the right side of his gut. If the attack was blocked or avoided, Ari was going to try a right punch for Hairen's cheek and follow up with a left knee for his foe's stomach. Hoping to get the drop on his teammate, Ari was trying to rush in and attack without warning on his teammate. He was the unpredictable one of the team after all right? {AJ} Sanctum: .::Ari finished his meal, and chugged down some water to clear his throat. No sense in fighting if you can’t breathe properly, right? Hairen watched as Ari launched forward, but already haven put 50 paces between him and Ari, he had plenty of time to gear his body for anything. Ari hurled his left hand at Hairen’s mid-section. This was all fine and good, but Ari left himself wide open for a counter. Hairen lifted his right hand as it was now a tight fist, and quickly jabbed at Ari’s face with a rapid left punch. He moved his body out of the way of the hit. Also, within the same movement as his jab, his right hand quickly reached out to grab Ari by his wrist. Regardless if he hit the boy or not, he would be grabbed and tossed into the river after Hairen spun slightly and changed Ari’s trajectory to the direction of the water. This was to be ensured by the sudden distance closed by Hairen’s move forward to hit Ari. Not to mention Hairen’s center of gravity was spot on. Ari had more speed than he let on around Keru, which was a great thing. It was something he could surprise Keru when they sparred later on. It was refreshing for Hairen, but not quite good enough. However, nothing was a sure thing. If Hairen missed his attempt at Ari’s face, he would grab Ari’s wrist and launch him into the water. From the point of grabbing Ari, Hairen could judge him accordingly by how he moved and reacted to such a thing. Of course, neither of them had warmed up prior to starting this party, so he may not be able to fight to his full potential just yet. In the same breath, the same could be said about Hairen. Hairen’s heart was already pounding with excitement at sparring with his buddy.::. Andikins: {AJ} Ari's first punch was avoided, well to be slightly expected by his teammate who was a hand to hand combatant normally. Reacting quickly now that his combo idea was broken, he quickly back hand palm struck his teammate's wrist of the arm that was coming his way to punch him as well. This would push Hairen's fist out of the way and give Ari room to try and sweep his right elbow across for Hairen's chin. Though that would happen if Hairen had not grabbed Ari and threw him toward the freezing water. While in the air, Ari acted as quickly as he could and twisted so that he would be belly down instead of belly up, reaching into one of his pouches to pull out a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. He threw it straight into the water below him, causing it to blow up and have a small geyser effect, pushing Ari across the stream from the blast, landing on the ground on the other side, the water masking his presence from Hairen and Hairen from his sight for now. Right before landing, Ari did the handseals for the clone jutsu while crouched down, standing up and having the clone he created jump through the water straight for Hairen's last viewed location or wherever he moved thereafter. The clone would be ready to throw a haymaker for hairen though it could not make real connection, sprinting at full speed for Hairen. The real Ari on the other hand withdrew a kunai from his pouch, throwing it with his left hand behind his clone in whichever direction the clone had went so that it would possibly embed itself in the Sarutobi genin, Ari was switching to ranged combat, but was preparing himself behind the falling geyser in a defensive stance with his left foot foward, right foot behind his left by a foot and a half to be shoulder width apart, perpendicular to hit left foot, his left hand up in preying mantis style and right in striking tiger palm style. {AJ} .::Hairen smirked at the ingenuity of his comrade. "Very intelligent that was, Ari." Hairen said before dishing out the hand seals for a clone jutsu himself. Not having known about the clones Ari made, Hairen further induced his training and made himself transform into a squirrel, and darted off to a acorn that was on the ground to make it seem natural. However, the two clones stayed put, and awaited to see what was going on. When the clone from Ari made their way to Hairen's clones, stopped, and all looked at each other with very confused looks on their faces. Hairen squeaked a couple of times in laughter as he munched on the acorn, blending in with the environment. The clones vanished instantly into puffs of smoke. Hairen bounces as squirrels did when they ran across the ground off to another acorn as the water fell back down into the river. Hairen was no longer in site of Ari, at least not as he used to be. Hairen ran near some other squirrels to help further the deception. Ari was smart, but he wasn't as keep with smell like Keru was, and would not easily tell where Hairen was. For now, he would just nibble, or seem to nibble on acorns as Ari tried to make heads or tails of what was going on. Neither of them could sense very well either, Hairen knew this. Keru could sense by smell, but unlike more advanced shinobi, none of them could sense another that well. In this case, Hairen was blending in with the other squirrels, and his presence would be mixed and hidden by the other animals currently around him. He watched Ari intently though, keeping at least one eye on him regardless of where he roamed on the ground and lower tree trunks.::. Andikins: {AJ} Ari, waiting to hear the sound of somone in pain from his kunai heard no such thing, only to see the smoke clearing from two clones as the cascade of water ceased. "Aw what the hell?" Bewildered by where Hairen could have gone, Ari started looking around the immediate area for the Sarutobi. When he saw nothing but squirrels in the vicinity, he assumed that his teammate was hiding, waiting to do something when Ari was looking for him. Ari took to the trees, jumping into the brush by them to see if he could find his teammate hiding in the trees. This wasn't funny at all, had Hairen just left the field of battle and Ari here as a prank? Was this just him hiding so well that Ari had no idea where he was? Or was Hairen using the Body Flicker so often right now that he was in constant Body Flicker mode? Whatever the case was, Ari took time to tie two explosive tags to two of his kunai, leaving him with one plain kunai and two loose explosive tags. Unable to do anything else, Ari quickly moved to the ground and walked out into the open, keeping his lst free kunai in his right hand, left hand at the ready while taking step after step into the clear open of the grounds where they had chosen to fight. "Alright Hairen, wherever you went this isn't funny, did you run off to the ramen shop to get more ramen or something?" He asked out loud as if hoping for an answer from the person he suspected ran off to do just as he accused. Ari had his feet facing the same way, letting down his guard a little while trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on. {AJ} .::The squirrels ran around Ari's legs, and behind him into the woods, climbing the trees. A couple of them ran off from the pack and to their respective nests. Once the squirrels were out of site and mind, Hairen was sure Ari wouldn't notice him undo his Jutsu. With that, he released the Jutsu, and slipped down the trunk of the tree using his first training with the trees, walking down the trunk silently. Being careful not to step on any sticks as he moved ridiculously slowly through the woods, he broke the tree line behind Ari. He stood there for a second before reaching into his back pouch, and pulling out a single Shuriken. Hairen turned the Shuriken with his hand, and then thrust it at Ari's lower left calf. Not being able to use anything outside of tools and Academy Jutsu, he couldn't Body Flicker to get away. With his other hand, he had pulled out a White Kunai, and was holding it backwards. The slicing noise of the Shuriken was almost inaudible as it raced towards Ari's lower left calf. This would hit the top of the tendon, and make his foot unusable until it was healed at the hospital, if it connected of course. Even though Ari was not the best at hand to hand combat, he was still a Shinobi, and something like this had a chance of failing. Hairen contemplated quickly as to what he would do next if Ari was able to dodge, and or counter his Shuriken. This was an in the moment kind of thing, so he would see how it unfurled.::. Andikins: {AJ} Ari was so busy with trying to call hairen out that he was unaware of Hairen actually making his appearance. Ari, standing there and off guard now, did not hear the shuriken being thrown or the sound of Hairen getting in the brush on the ground to throw the shuriken. When Ari had decided to start turning around, it was already too late, the shuriken was in his left lower calf, rendering his left foot useless. He did however, drop to his left knee and right foot, turning his waist backwards to swing his right arm and throw the kunai in the direction of where the shuriken came from, "Gah! What the hell man?!" He could not believe his own teammate chose to cripple him like this during a simple spar! Who would do that in a friendly spar? That's just a jerk move man. But now, Ari struggled to his feet, his right leg shaky from having all the weight being put on it while his left was still usable, but his foot couldn't do much but dangle there. Ari tried to make the best out of a bad situation, he started running toward Hairen, taking out another of his kunai, removing the explosive tag and throwing it behind him while starting to hobble toward Hairen. The tag blew up in the air behind him from being torn off with such force that it helped Ari get thrown toward Hairen, the kunai in his left hand held back handedly while he swung his arm overhead, aiming to slice Hairen over the chest with his kunai as he got close to the Sarutobi genin, "Asshole!" Ari was a little miffed about his foot being made useless to say the least, even if that was an understatement. His right arm was ready to defend himself, held behind him on one of his pouches to grab any supply he needed to use at a moment's notice. {AJ} Sanctum: .::Hairen knew that the Shuriken he threw wasn't hard enough to cut anything major. Shinobi are trained to know the human body well, and the Kunoichi even more so than that. Luckily for Hairen, both of his parents were in the medical core, and were both excellent healers. Medical-nin to the fullest, and they taught him basics of just how deep to put an item to just render something a little useless for a while. The Shuriken fell out of Ari's leg, and onto the dirt as Ari hobbled at Hairen with his now gimp left foot. He watched as Ari took the tag off the Kunai, putting Hairen into an immediate defensive stance, ready to move it that tag was to be thrust upon him. However, this was not the case, as Ari threw the damn thing behind him. 'Oh yes, intelligent that is, Ari.' Hairen thought to himself, but as soon as the tag went off, Hairen understood what he was using it for. Smart, but not quite good enough. The distance between them closed rapidly. Ari's arm swung wide overhead, using a sort of hay maker-like swing towards Hairen with his Kunai. At this speed, he wasn't sure Ari understood the velocity he was going. His Kunai would hit Hairen in the head and likely kill him. This was uncool. Hairen quickly sidestepped, altered his stance to make himself a wee bit off balance, turning his torso left shoulder following Ari as he was launched forward. With a mighty heave, Hairen thrusted his left fist as hard and as fast as possible to try and slam his fist directly into the abdominal area of Ari's lower ribs. If successful, Ari would instantly be out of breath, and probably become unconscious for a short while. If it failed, then Hairen would probably either have been blocked by some miracle, or not actually hit Ari where he was aiming. In either case, this was going to hurt a bit worse than the Shuriken if he connected, and render Ari almost limp if he did connect. That was a sensitive area on anyone who was not physically trained against that kind of attack. Hairen wasn't, and he was positive Ari wasn't either. Depending on what Ari decided to do with what he was now facing, would determine what action Hairen would take.::. Andikins: {AJ} While moving at this speed, Ari was unsure of just how much force was in his body, though kind of in shock over his foot still being ruined from a single shuriken. When he was close enough to Hairen to swing his arm and strike at him, the Sarutobi genin stepped out of the way and moved in with a punch into Ari's stomach region. It hurt immensely, but there was one thing that was off from the blow that Ari took, and that from a plume of smoke erupting from his person as the Substitution jutsu was used, placing Ari up in the trees behind Hairen's position by a couple of yards. The object used to substitute was a segment of log that had a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. The tag then erupted in explosive force, but was written in such a way that it was not a fiery explosive but more of a concussive force to blow anyone close to it back on their ass and leave them dazed and confused. Ari hoped that his ploy had worked, sitting down on the branch and trying to tend to his foot, hoping that focusing on moving it would help, though all he got was the view of his foot dangling off from the branch by his leg, "Damnit." {AJ} Sanctum: .::Hairen's punch ended up hitting a log instead of Ari himself. Nice little trick there. However, unfortunately for Ari, Hairen's punch continued, and pushed the log into the air a little, and when exploded, just made it hard to hear. Hairen didn't fall on his ass, but he did stagger back a little bit, trying to collect himself. "Damn it. I shouldn't have let that happen." He exclaimed rather upset at himself. Hairen didn't typically use explosive tags on anything, so it wasn't something he was entirely used to dealing with. However, he could see Ari's leg dangling. For now, he would wait to regain himself, as he knew Ari had to. This spar was becoming a fight slowly, but surely, so something had to give soon. Hairen took a few steps back, still hobbling from the concussive boom he just endured. He shook his head, ears still ringing. Hairen closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He re-centered himself, standing fully erect once more before opening his eyes. His focus was sharp once again, though his hearing still hadn't fully recovered. Hairen reached into his back pocket, and pulled out two Kunai, and held them backwards in both of his hands. Hairen dished out the hand seals for a clone jutsu, as a single clone formed. The clone instantly ran after Ari up in the tree, Hairen following quickly behind him, keeping himself hidden in the shadow of the clone. The clone jumped, and Hairen jumped accordingly to keep up the rouse. The clone went to swing at Ari as he stayed in the tree dealing with his foot, while Hairen behind it watched like a hawk to see if Ari did anything to dodge. If he didn't, Hairen himself would quickly shoot a punch to his friend's face, knocking him clear out of the tree. If he dodged, Hairen could easily give chase and possibly get a hit in there as well. As he and his clone drew closer, Hairen waited for Ari's reaction.::. Andikins: {AJ} So his bomb strategy failed, well that was pretty much all he had, or at least now it was because of his foot being messed up. A little focused on his foot more than his foe, Ari decided he would rather get some medical attention than finish up this spar. Rather than be focused on where Hairen was, Ari swung down from the branch he was on, hanging by his legs at the knee as if he were a bat. He got to see a Hairen go over him and out into the distance, Ari let go from the tree, having a second Hairen come after him as he made his way tot he ground, "Hairen stop! I give up! I just want to go get my foot taken care of please!" Ari wasn't really trying anything sneaky, he had only a single kunai left, one foot to stand on, no permissions to use any of his bombs. He wanted to just call this a loss and try to learn from it. "Can you help me get to the infirmary please?" {AJ} Sanctum: .::Hairen halted his attack, but couldn't stop himself from hitting his mid section into the tree from the sudden outcry from Ari to stop the spar. "Ooof!" He said as the wind was slightly knocked out of him. He gathered himself quickly, and then pushed himself off the branch as hard as he could. He zipped passed Ari, and landed before him. He jumped up and caught his buddy, and slid on the ground until they stopped. He let Ari down gently, and pulled out his "Supplies" scroll. "Sure thing man. Sorry for the foot." He said, unraveling the scroll. He scanned it until he found the seal he was looking for, and released it, summoning out bandages with very little ointment his mother had given him a while back. He put the ointment on Ari's wound, and bandaged it up a little. "Yeah, don't even say it. I know I am not a Medical-nin, but both of my parents are. I know enough." He said smiling as he wrapped his buddy's ankle and leg, bracing it with a short and sturdy stick so that his foot would stay straight as they went back to the Konoha hospital. He lifted Ari up, with his arm strung over Hairen's shoulder. "Alright man, here we go." He said as he slowly walked making sure Ari could keep up as he hobbled. "I have to hand it to Nakara Sensei, she sure does know how to make a spar difficult, doesn't she?" He said, snickering a little about the entire thing.::. End Results Hairen Sarutobi won the spar. Ari Junrei injured his Calcaneal Tendon and was put in the Infirmary to get healed up.